


Sugar Substitutes

by morrezela



Series: Coffee Daddy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daddy Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Pining, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Cor wanted a man he couldn't have, so he had to find a temporary substitute.





	Sugar Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ffxvtwinksanddaddies Day 1: Manhandling. 
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own. 
> 
> This fic is going to be part of a series. Please note that this installment is just Cor wishing he was fucking Ignis and pretending the nameless hookup he brought home with him is Ignis. So if that isn't your cup of tea, I'd suggest skipping this part.

The man Cor picked up at the bar wasn’t quite tall enough to pass for Ignis. His ass wasn’t that perfect round and firm that he could cradle in the palms of his hands. His hair wasn’t sandy blond, and his eyes were pale blue not green. But Cor had to look past that. He was similar enough, and that was what mattered. 

Cor knew well enough that there were times a man just had to settle for what he could get. And his favorite barista was off limits. Ignis was beautiful, and Cor had spent more than a few hours imagining what he might do if he could get his hands on those slim lips and listen to that voice moan as he fucked that boy so, so good. 

There were days he’d felt tormented by thought that he couldn’t have what he really wanted. It went against Cor’s nature to view something as unattainable. The problem was that Ignis was just as stubborn. He followed the rules better than Cor’s best soldiers. 

If Cor was honest with himself, that adherence to the rules and stubbornness was part of the reason he’d gotten so stuck on Ignis in the first place. He did love a good boy, and Ignis was the best boy he’d ever seen. So well behaved and polite. The kind of pretty that would transition into handsome as he got older. The kind of smart most politicians only pretended to be…

And Cor didn’t stand a chance of getting that boy home and spoiling him. So he was left with finding the next best thing. 

“Daddy,” the man in his arms purred. 

It wasn’t the right accent, but the name was right and the timbre was close enough. Cor tugged the man closer to steal a kiss. It was easy enough to slip his tongue inside his current lover’s mouth, easier still to move him backwards until he was pushed up against the living room wall. 

“Ooh, Daddy’s frisky.”

Cor ignored the commentary on his technique. It was complimentary enough, but it ruined the illusion of just who it was in his arms. With a move he normally reserved for cocky, first year recruits into the Crownsguard, he spun his date around and pressed him up against the wall. 

Pinning his arms above his head was second nature, but grinding his cock against his ass wasn’t. Cor didn’t bring home anyone from the royal court. He’d learned his lesson about that a long time ago. 

His date pushed back against him. Whether out of eagerness or impertinence, he didn’t know. Maybe a mixture of both. 

Either way, he nipped at his neck in reprimand. The purr that answered him was almost perfect. It sounded just enough like Ignis that he couldn’t help but bit at that spot again. Ignis purred like that when he worked the morning shift and partook of the coffee he served to the regulars. 

Ignis savored coffee more than most royal courtiers savored fine champagne and decadent meals. The way those lips pursed around the rim of a coffee mug wouldn’t be sexual to anyone else, but Cor was a desperate man. 

In his mind’s eye, he could imagine his fingers working to rid Ignis of his work uniform. He could imagine those pupils dilating with want… no, going half lidded as tiny puffs of air pushed out of his mouth. Warm, beautiful skin would be waiting for him, and a hard cock eager to feel the touch of a man who knew what he was doing. 

The fantasy was tempting, and Cor indulged himself in it. His hands pulled off the expensive yet tacky clothes of a club goer while his mind imagined perfectly pressed slacks that hung ever so perfectly on hips that he wanted to mark with his teeth. 

When his date turned around to return the favor, his actions were rushed. There was a wild look on his face that he probably thought was sexy. But Cor closed his eyes and imagined long, calm fingers making him naked. Ignis’s eyes would be no less ardent, but that passion would be banked behind the control he had over himself. 

The warm lips ghosting over the head of Cor’s cock would be gentle, not demanding. His good boy was much too smart to be so forthright. No, Ignis would tease his way around at first; show he was eager to please. He would snare Cor with his charms even more strongly than he already had. 

Reluctantly, Cor opened his eyes as his hands eased his date’s mouth away from his dick. “I’ve got a bed,” he said. After all, he hadn’t brought some stranger back to his place only to get blown in his living room. If he was going to settle for that, he would’ve just stayed at the club and gotten sucked off in a bathroom stall. 

His date got to his feet, and before he could turn and start moving towards the master bedroom on his own power, Cor picked him up. The delighted coo wasn’t Ignis-like at all, so he didn’t respond to the babbled comments about his muscles. He wasn’t some vain, young peacock who exercised for the sake of looking good. Anyone with sense would know that. 

To be fair to his partner of the night, he wasn’t above using his body to get what he wanted even if it had nothing to do with his royal duties. Tossing around grown men like ragdolls did have its advantages. Delighted excitement filled the stranger’s eyes as he bounced on Cor’s mattress. He shamelessly stroked his cock and stared as Cor pulled out condoms and lube from his nightstand. 

Sheer control built up over years of service was the only thing that kept Cor from telling the guy to stop touching himself like that. He wasn’t Cor’s to order around, dote upon, or love. Even his pleasure was a temporary thing. 

So Cor ignored the urge to do anything but get down to business. Mind blown or simply pleased, the person in his bed wouldn’t be around come morning. He wasn’t Ignis. He wasn’t what Cor truly wanted, so there was no use wasting time. 

Cor crawled on the bed and flipped his visitor over onto his stomach. That earned him a surprised laugh. He ignored it. Instead, he concentrated on arranging that willing body into the position he wanted and preparing it for the kind of sex he wanted to have. 

His date didn’t voice any objections. Eager was the only way to describe him. He seemed to push into Cor’s every touch. It was easy for Cor to close his eyes and imagine another, more wanted body under his hands. 

But that response to touch was nothing compared to the nirvana of rolling on a condom and pushing inside. Tight, warm heat enveloped his cock. It was a good feeling, but nothing so good as being able to close his eyes. 

Without his vision to pick up on all the clues that it wasn’t Ignis in his bed, it was easier to pretend. He could see himself rocking in and out of that tight ass. The hips his fingers curled around became the ones he’d spent hours lusting after. The grunts and moans echoing in his bedroom became those of a more cultured voice. 

And the body under his was one he wanted to come in and come on and sleep next to afterwards. Could there be anything better than finally having Ignis in bed with him, sleepy and fucked out? His heart didn’t seem to think so. 

Forcing his mind away from the thought of afterglow, Cor picked up the pace. He drove his dick in hard enough for his balls to slap against what he told himself was Ignis’s ass, pounding into what should be his. Orgasming brought a sudden rush of pleasure, but it was hollow. 

He’d needed sex and wanted it. And given the way his bed partner was panting and smiling, he’d been taken care of well enough. But even as Cor’s heart slowed down from its orgasm high, his brain was trying to remind him that he didn’t particularly want that person in his bed. 

Who knew why he’d hooked up with him? It wasn’t vanity to say that Cor was good looking, but his looks weren’t his only assets. Fame and political position were also things he possessed. And he’d fucked more than one person that was out to use him for his access to the crown. 

With a grunt, Cor rolled out of bed. He took longer than was necessary to tie off the condom and throw it away. Part of him hoped that the stranger he’d brought home would get the hint and leave. He couldn’t afford to piss somebody off. 

Sex wasn’t the problem. Even hooking up wasn’t an issue. Nobody expected him to be a monk, and his job duties didn’t leave him with a lot of time to build actual relationships. But kicking somebody out was a good way to get his name in the tabloids. Poor after sex manners were like bad tips: people couldn’t wait to share them on the internet. 

A phone rang that wasn’t his, and his one night stand went running for it. Cor didn’t listen in on the conversation. If the man was planning his assassination, he’d find out that even naked, Cor wasn’t the sort of person who could be easily taken. 

Instead, he pulled a fresh pair of underwear out of a drawer, pulled them on, and waited. He was rewarded by the sight of a disheveled but dressed person coming back into his room after a couple of minutes. Now that he looked without the benefit of hormones, the guy didn’t look much like Ignis at all. 

“So, I’ve got to go,” he sounded very apologetic. “But if you want to get coffee later, here’s my number.”

Cor took the number because, despite what Clarus liked to say, he had manners. He waited until his visitor left before tearing it up and throwing it away. 

“That man was no Ignis,” he said to his bed as he pulled the soiled bedding off it.


End file.
